Before the Lion Met the Lamb
by Daughter of Romanov
Summary: The Cullens' love stories. Why did Edward try to break up Carlisle and Esme? How did Emmett propose to Rosalie? Where did Jasper take Alice for their honeymoon? Why does Carlisle understand Edward and Bella so well? All vampire, pre-Twilight
1. Little Mother Esme

**Little Mother Esme**

(Esme POV)

"Esme! I can't find my hat!"

"Esme, the cat got out again!"

"Esme, have you seen my gloves?"

"Esme! Listen to me!"

"I am," I replied. Jodie glowered at me. Around me were my two sisters and little brother, getting dressed very slowly. Jodie had lost her hat, Bethany had lost her gloves, and George had let the cat out.

"Esme, you have to help me!" George pleaded.

"No! She's busy with me," said Bethany roughly.

"Ahem!" Jodie said, stomping her foot. I could not help but to giggle at that.

"Esme, be serious!" Bethany pleaded.

"Sorry, Bethany, darling. What is wrong?" I asked patiently. She sighed, and held out her hands.

"My gloves?" she prompted.

"On the table in the parlour room," I replied, pointing. She gasped and nodded.

"Oh, right!" she said, and ran to go get them.

"Esme, what about me?" Jodie said, pulling on my sleeve.

"Yes?" I asked as I walked over to the mirror, Jodie and little George trailing behind me.

"My hat?" Jodie growled. I smiled.

"In the hallway closet downstairs," I replied. She took off to go get it. I sat down on the rocking chair, and pulled George up to sit on my lap.

"And you, George?" I asked.

"The cat got out," he said. I smiled.

"She will come back when she get's hungry. She always does," I promised and straightened his collar.

"Esme, how do I look?" Jodie asked, entering the room. I looked up at her. She was almost eleven, and looked a little older than that. She spun around, and beamed at me.

"Lovely," I said, and she nodded, satisfied.

"I know," she said, and walked over to George and me. I smiled. Classic Jodie.

"Esme! I found them!" Bethany squealed, running into the nursery. She held up her gloves triumphantly before pulling them on.

"Well done," I said and Bethany smiled with her youthful grace. Bethany was only seven, after all. She had much darker features than Jodie and I, with long chocolate hair, and black-blue eyes. Jodie was strawberry-blonde, with grey eyes, and a longer face than Bethany and me. Little George, only four, had fawn hair and matching eyes, framed with long pale eyelashes.

"Children?" Mother came into the room. We looked up at her.

"Yes, Momma?" Jodie asked sweetly, unlike her natural self.

"Good morning, little ones," Mother said, "Are you ready?"

Mother was taking Jodie and Bethany to school. I was surprised she remembered.

"Yes, Momma," said Bethany quietly, unlike herself as well. They were all nervous around Mother; they did not know her very well at all.

"Good. We had better be going. Esme, take care of George, won't you?" Mother said as Jodie and Bethany stood beside her.

"Of course, Mother," I said. She nodded, smiled brightly, and left, with Jodie and Bethany following her.

"Now what?" George asked. I smiled.

"Shall we go outside?" I offered. He smiled and nodded. Therefore, we left the nursery for the yard.

(A Little After Lunchtime)

"Catch, Esme!" George threw the ball at me. I caught it easily, and threw it back. He missed the catch, and ran after it, laughing.

"Esme!"

I looked up. At the fence was Adam, the neighbour boy, and my own friend. We had gone to school together.

"Hello Adam," I said.

"Did you hear the news?" he asked.

"I do not think I have yet," I replied.

"New doctor in town," he said.

"Really? Go on," I said eagerly.

"He lives in that house on the edge of town, near that big lion range," Adam said.

"Really? How brave," I said.

"Or stupid," Adam rolled his eyes.

"What else?" I asked.

"He is not married. He lives with some boy," Adam said, delighted at the scandal.

"A boy?" I frowned.

"Apparently they are brothers, but look nothing alike. Also, the doctor is British and the boy is American," Adam laughed.

"Wow," I said. Adam nodded.

"Glad to brighten your day," he tipped his hat and rode off on his bike. I smiled.

"Catch, Esme!" George's voice called, and I turned around. I missed it, of course, and the ball landed in the tree.

"Oh no!" George was horrified. I sighed.

"Never mind, George, I will get it," I said, and went over to the tree. I pulled myself up onto the first branch, George ran to the tree.

"Esme…" he sounded scared.

"Do not worry, George," I said, as I stood on the branch, and reached to get the ball. I flicked it out and smiled down at George.

"Look at me!" I giggled, as I climbed higher in the tree. My little brother George looked up at me laughing. I was almost at the top of the tree, when I fell- hard.


	2. Meeting Dr Carlisle Cullen

**Meeting Dr. Carlisle Cullen**

(Esme POV)

I screamed loudly as the world spun around me. George ran to beside me.

"Esme, Esme, be okay, please!" he pleaded. I wrapped my arms around him as I began to cry. He cried too, and I heard Adam returning up the path.

"Esme?" he yelled. I continued crying, the pain in my leg growing worse and I tried not to move at all. I heard the clatter of his bike, and soon he was beside me.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I f-f-fell," I sobbed.

"Shush," Adam said soothingly, and I gripped his hand.

"Esme? George?" Mother called. I heard footstep drawing toward me. I cried harder, not caring anymore what happened to me. I was so, so stupid! My leg hurt so, so much I was afraid to even look at it. Mother stroked my hair as Jodie and Bethany crouched beside us.

"I'll get the doctor," Adam said, standing. I let him go, not wanting him to leave.

"Oh, Adam, he is all the way on the other side of town," Mother said.

"No, not the new one near the range," Adam said darkly. I knew he did not want to see the new doctor.

"Please, g-g-go," I sobbed, hiding my face in George's hair.

"I'll be back soon," Adam promised, and left.

"I'll go and get your father to take you inside. Come along children," Mother said, and Jodie and Bethany stood reluctantly. Mother prised George from my grip and left me crying under the tree all alone. Father came out, and kissed my forehead, murmuring soothingly as he lifted me into his arms and carried me into the house. I heard footsteps come up the stairs to my room, where Father had lain me. Into my room came Mother, followed by a young man, the most handsome man I had ever seen, including all my daydreams. At first, I wondered if I was dreaming. Surely, this young, god-like man could not be here.

"Esme, meet Dr. Cullen. He's going to check your leg," Mother said, and I nodded dumbly. Where was Dr. Cullen, and why had she brought up this handsome man? Maybe I had concussion.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Esme," the handsome God said lightly, in a slight British accent. Huh. That I was not expecting. I realised I was staring at him, and looked away, blushing. Watching the man from under my eyelashes, he exchanged a confused look with Mother. She smiled and shrugged. He sighed, and cleared his throat. I looked up at him, staring into those beautiful gold eyes, with his beautiful blonde hair and marble face.

"Esme, I'm going to look at your leg now. If it hurts, tell me so," he said gently, and I nodded, seriously doubting this man could hurt me. How could he was the doctor? He was scarcely older than I was! He touched my knee cautiously, and I gasped. He looked up at me, his eyes wide.

"Did that hurt?" he asked quickly. I shook my head fast. No, there was no pain, as such…

"Your hands… they are like ice!" I exclaimed and he smiled. I blushed, proud.

"Doctor Hands," he explained, and continued on, with a faint smile. He examined my leg, and I winced in a few places, causing him to frown. I wished I did not have to feel that. I would rather have pleased him.

"Well, Esme, I believe you have made a clean break," he finally said, and Mother gasped. I blinked at him a few times. He was my angel, bringing me bad news. The whole wide universe must be going upside-down today. The doctor patted my shoulder.

"If you do exactly as I say, everything will be fine," he said gently, and I nodded. I would do that gladly. He smiled at me, and I blushed. Laughing, he stood and turned to Mother.

"I will be back again soon," he promised and left.


	3. I Have an Excuse, I Call I Love

**I Have an Excuse, I Call It Love**

(Carlisle POV)

I had always thought vampires were the most beautiful creatures on the Earth. It was only logical thinking after all. That was until today, when a young man called me to a house where his friend had hurt her leg. Now I knew the most beautiful creature on Earth was Esme Platt. I left her house smoothly, and wondered how long I could keep myself away. After going to the medical centre in town to get splints, I returned for a moment, before leaving her once more. Her pain was unbearable, though she struggled not to show it. I returned home in an instant, where Edward waited impatiently.

"Don't even think it Carlisle," he warned me, red eyes flashing.

_Too late. _

"Don't. You should know better than to endanger human life like this. You have to stop thinking about her like that," Edward snapped.

_I would not judge you if you feel in love with a human._

"I wouldn't be stupid enough to endanger someone's life like that, Carlisle," Edward snorted.

_Let us say you did hypothetically._

"If I _hypothetically_ fell in love with a human, I would ask you to slap it out of me and make sure I never did it again," Edward snarled.

_I could never do that_.

"It's hypothetical. I won't fall in love with a human, Carlisle," Edward frowned.

_I thought that too. _

"Not hard enough," Edward retorted.

_You do not understand what it is like, Edward. You will not want to stop it, no matter what your head says. _

"Why are you so sure I will fall in love with a human?" Edward demanded.

_I just want you to understand what it feels like, Edward. _

"Trust me, Carlisle, I _will not_ fall in love with a human, _ever_," Edward snapped.

_Why wouldn't you want to fall in love, Edward?_

"I don't want to be in your position," Edward replied.

_It is not such a bad place to be, you know._

"Carlisle, I cannot believe you would be so irresponsible. Are you not meant to see a good example?" Edward snorted.

_This is a good example._

"How so?" Edward asked.

_This is an example of how powerful love is. _

"Keep away from her. She is too fragile," Edward growled. I had never seen him so mad.

_Edward, please. _

"Carlisle, listen to me. It is too dangerous. She is too fragile, too weak, and just too human. Just let her be. We will move on, and she will forget you," Edward said harshly.

_It does not have to be that way. You know that. _

"It does. Accept that," Edward snapped.

_No, Edward. Love is powerful. Love will find a way. _

"Love needs to leave you alone. Love needs to let humans live," Edward muttered.

_Surely, you do not mean that. _

"I mean every word, Carlisle. Leave her alone," Edward snarled.

_Her name is Esme. Esme Anne Platt. _

"I do not care for what her name is. I do not plan to get to know her," Edward frowned. I sighed. There was no explaining this to him. He could not feel what I felt.

"It's impossible to feel other people's emotions," Edward snapped.

_I suppose so. I would just rather keep an open mind. _

"Think it over. We could leave right now," Edward offered.

_I will be fine,_ I thought, and left for my room.

I prepared to leave that night, only to find Edward blocking the door.

"Do not be so sick-minded, Carlisle," he said darkly.

"What?" I asked innocently, though I knew perfectly what was going on.

"Spying on her sleeping? Have you no shame?" Edward growled.

"I just want to see her," I replied. He looked livid.

"Why can you not just leave the poor girl alone?" he demanded.

"That would be the end of me," I said softly.

"Pull yourself together, Carlisle. It is just a meaningless crush," Edward snapped.

"No, Edward," I frowned.

"Do not _dare_ walk out that door," Edward said. I pushed him aside. His newborn strength had mostly faded.

"You will understand someday, Edward," I replied.

"Why, Carlisle? Why do you not understand?" Edward sighed helplessly.

"Let me show you," I said softly.

"You want me to come with you and watch some girl sleep? Stalker much?" Edward said sarcastically.

"Just making sure nothing happens to her," I shrugged.

"Because a vampire in love with her is not enough bad luck for her. She is going to be attacked in her sleep," Edward rolled his eyes.

"I will be back before sunrise," I said and left into the night. Esme's house seemed to be getting closer ever time I ran to it. I jumped up onto her balcony soundlessly, and noticed the door was open. Did she not understand that was dangerous? People like me might take advantage of this. I stepped inside quietly, and sat down on the chair someone had positioned next to her bed. How lucky for me. She was sleeping peacefully, and I smiled softly.

"Do not be afraid," she whispered. I was horrified for a moment, but then realised she was just taking in her sleep. I laughed softly at that.

"George, do not be afraid," she mumbled. George? Oh yes, her brother. The little brother she had been playing with, according to the neighbour boy.

"Do not let me drown in here," she murmured. When had she drowned?

"Drowning?" I whispered to myself, and grimaced. Why was I so stupid?

"Do not let me drown, Carlisle Cullen," she mumbled, "do not let me drown in all this darkness."

I sighed with relief. Drowning was just a figure of speech. Then I realised the most important thing. She said my name. My own name.

"Keep your head up, child," I murmured.

"I am slipping," she moaned.

"I am right here. I will not let you drown," I whispered.


End file.
